The Sacrifice Needed
by sakuramikulenkun
Summary: Have you ever made a bet with the Devil who haven't lost to anyone for thousands of years? Well Angelina had, this bet is no ordinary one, it changed the whole history to these peaceful years. The prices are that if the Devil wins that Angelina (the most untrustworthy angel by God) must die and go to hell. If Angelina won then the Devil would have to stop the 1000 years curse.


Every 1000 years or more, the Devil would choose a slave that would a girl or a boy. The slave would serve him until the Devil got tired of the human being and would just throw the being away into deep inside of Hell. Likely, no one actually would want to serve the Devil since it would be a great sin and probably was probably one of the biggest. The Devil knew that it would no fun if he was just to use his darken powers just to make them command something and he was full aware that human being were scared of him. So the Devil would play games and use Earthlings as a way to make it more exciting and more realistic.

The last human being he used was called **Kaito Shion**; he was known as a mayor with a gentle heart and a warm smile. At first he was an ordinary man until he had a message given to him about his death penalty for killing a murderer and was given a threat. His hands shaked as he opened the envelopment as slowly as he could since he was positive that no one knew except for himself.

He was forced to murder that criminal since he was scared of him. Since everyday he was positive he could see something strange about him as he would stalk him everyday. Even when he was in his room, he would hide close to the curtain and could still see **Leon** a sword merchandiser whenever he looked outside. He would be so terrified that he would call out the police in the stations and guards from his house as quickly as he could, but every time they came in a twinkle, Howe would leave no trace behind as he would disappear like every other day.

As the red moon glowed through the windows of John's room, he was sleeping peacefully until a sudden storm began. He got so cold and the floor was a bit wet because of the balcony that he got up, and tried to turn the candles on. Even though he tried so hard, the candle was frozen and wet. He desperately tried to turn on the candles so that he could see, and then he finally was able to. When the candles were lit up, he saw a dead body of one of his maids that worked for him covered in lovely rose-red blood.

And there he saw it, Howe McPon holding a sword covered with red blood from the maid's body. The maid was actually tried to wake-up the mayor to give him a warning that there was a murderer inside the house. The murderer was actually aiming for John but because of the darkness, he mistook her as Kaito.

As quickly as he could, he got up, and grabbed his sword from his showcase in his room. He was so scared that he couldn't think of what kind of sin he was about to do. Purposely Leon dropped the sword to make it seem like an accident occurred. John without a second thought or idea ran up to Leon, and stabbed him right into his heart's core.

After he finally realized what he did, the murderer smiled as he finally died from the curse of the 1000 years of working with the Devil. As a smile rose upon the murderer, Kaito knew that he did a horrible sin that he could not get freed from with either money or deals for the rest of eternity. As he fell for the check-mate of chess with the Devil, he knew that something dreadful would happen that he possible even tried to imagine as any other man could neither. Lost in the first match, he still had the other two matches of winning but he finally realized the power of the Devil even without his powers of the Devil's "games".

Given the letter, he knew that he would die, but as he read more he was so excited on the part where it was possible to erase his sin and restart, but he was to make a deal with him. So relieved and without the proper manner way on making deals, he skipped the rest for he was scared that he would die before he even finished reading the letter. All he had to do was sign his name with his blood and put a bit of hair on it to show prove.

The next he noticed was the Devil sitting on his desk. As he quickly handed it to the Devil, scared that the Devil would kill him before he even handed it to him he was about to make a huge mistake of his life. Not only did he give the letter, but in the contract it said that that whoever signs it must sell there trade. Losing the second match out of three, he knew that the Devil had it all planned while he was feared for his life. Now that the Devil had John's soul, he quickly smiled a terrifying smile.

"There is no better game than playing chess while you fool the enemy." The Devil smirked as he did his final move of checkmate, but that was only chess, the Devil had hundreds of games yet no on yet won a single match facing the Devil.


End file.
